


Mr.Zombie and his candy

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·万圣节快乐！·是一辆奇奇怪怪的糖车，ooc有·万圣节的宗旨：不给糖就捣蛋，所以我选择给糖





	Mr.Zombie and his candy

（1）  
居住在加拿大的羽生先生，最喜欢的节日就是万圣节。

他喜欢家家户户传来的南瓜派香气，也喜欢燃烧着的南瓜头灯笼，虽然碍于自己的身份总是能看出街上有奇异的鬼火和平日看不到的生灵，可他一向是乐于欣赏这种不一样的风景的，自然不会造成什么困扰。

所以，作为一个家里蹲作家，他只有在今天才会勤勉的做些家务，做一锅黏糊糊甜兮兮的南瓜汤，上街采买一大包的糖果，等待邻居家的小可爱们敲响他的房门，再吃着剩余的，或者是孩子们给他的糖，等待着第二天的黎明。

孩子们都很喜欢这个慷慨又友善的大哥哥，虽然大哥哥不能加入他们不给糖就捣蛋的行列，他们也会从自己的小篮子里掏出一颗给他。像今天，羽生就足足收到了来自数十个不同国家特色的糖果，土耳其的、法国的、东南亚的……甚至还有他的老家日本的。每到这个时候，羽生结弦会格外的感谢这个多元文化的国家，这么多类型的糖，他一天晚上全部吃完都不会满足。

今年，社区里搬来一户中国人家。果然，今天晚上他就在人群中发现了那位中国小姑娘有些羞涩的笑脸。她从羽生手里接过巧克力，也从自己裙子的小口袋里掏出一颗糖，捧在自己肉乎乎的小手心里递给他。

“Hope you will love it!”

自然是会喜欢的，他还是头一次看见这种带着老式气息的糖果，卷起来的糖纸上画着不华丽却有着中国特色的小兔子，想来味道不会差。他先如获至宝的将糖果捧到卧室，将巧克力分给下一批孩子们，再回房间时，却找不到他心心念念的糖了。

而且，他的床上还多了一个穿着白蓝条纹上衣的、奶白奶白的少年。

“你，你要吃掉我吗？”少年仰起头看着他惊诧的脸，带着些怯意询问着他。

羽生先生并不害怕，毕竟他自己的身份就已经超脱了常识，现在看着奶糖成了人形，心里更多的是一种误会被打破的懊丧。

一般小兔子这么可爱的生物，化形不应该是女孩子吗？

刻板印象正在被打碎重建的羽生先生，看着奶糖桑站起来走向他，唔，他穿的似乎也是蓝白色的底裤，待会儿要不要给他找一件新的呢。

“喜欢糖果的羽生先生，恭喜你中奖啦！”奶白奶白的少年在他面前张开双臂，露出了让他神思恍惚的八重齿，“请吃掉我吧！我可是他们之中最甜的那一个！”

嗯，好像是挺甜的。

（2）

和普通人不同的是，羽生结弦先生已经用着不老的容颜活了相当长的时间。

作为一个犯规的存在，他行万里路读万卷书，也经历过很多常人所不能经历的怪事。比如说，他在老家日本的时候，因为无论如何也无法被杀死，将军强制他去与外来的黑船一战，他深知这样下去只会沦为战争机器，偷渡到了沙俄；而后由于他在一处生活的太久而容颜又不发生改变，被当地人称为是拉斯普廷一样的怪物；再比如前一段时间，他在美国街上被卷入社会斗殴，被打成什么惨状他就不说了，反正之后他就用这幅惨状殴打了那一群小混混，也不知道是那样子太过惊悚，小混混们再也不敢出来得瑟，从此他一战成名，不得不逃到加拿大。

他是一名以日月光辉为生的僵尸先生。

拜托，不是植物大战僵尸里的那种僵尸，也不是港片里那种脸色惨白一跳一跳的那种僵尸。他看起来和普通人没有分别，甚至也很能打，没有骨质疏松的情况，只不过唯一的痛处就是活得太长，而让他死去的方法，呃，他还暂时没找到。

不过活的很长，也并没有什么厌倦的。僵尸先生现在脑海里对曾经的亲人印象已经相当遥远，偶尔会在电脑前坐着想想那位曾给予他无数关照和爱意的母亲。而失去特别的羁绊的他，活的久遇到的怪事也多，他可以津津乐道好一阵子。

比如今天这种情况。

他搂着这位自称是奶糖精灵的男孩子，一时感到无从下嘴。他活了这么多年，大变活人他见过，大吃活人他还真没干过。他试探的舔了舔他颈侧的皮肤，还真是甜的，带着奶的香味；而小孩虽说是大大咧咧的让羽生先生吃掉他，心里还是怕的，被舔过肌肤的一瞬间抖得非常厉害，还死死的抱着羽生，仿佛在求饶，说着“不要吃我不要吃我。”

羽生先生最终还是放弃了吃掉这颗糖的念头，他暂且去衣柜里拿来了备用的睡衣让男孩儿换上，趁着他在认真的解衣服上的纽扣时，羽生试探的问道：

“该怎样称呼你呢？要叫小奶糖吗？”

男孩摇了摇头：“我们每颗糖都有自己的名字！我叫金博洋！小名是天天，羽生先生请随意叫吧！”

“那就，博洋？今天晚上要睡在这里吗？”羽生拍了拍铺着柔软被褥的床铺，“我还要去写些东西，困了的话就乖乖躺下等我好不好？”

成了精也是他最喜欢的糖，态度是非常温柔的。可金博洋却开始犹豫了：“那，你不要吃掉我了吗？”

“博洋是很珍贵的糖，不是吗？我想留下来慢慢吃。”

（3）

已经很久没有和旁人一起住的羽生先生，现在感觉有点不错。

每天早上都被奶糖香味给唤醒，而后在这漫长的一天中，他曾经觉得百无聊赖的时光可以有人分享。无师自通的学会了做家务的金博洋就在与他聊天过后的空闲时光帮他晾晾衣服，结果到手的衬衫都带着一股甜香。虽说他最喜欢的衣服香味是树林的清香，可这股味道他完全不讨厌。

甚至说，他已经在穿着衣服的时候就抑制不住流口水的冲动了。

他发现自己最近越来越像老头子了，虽然他本来就很老，是可以当生产金博洋那家糖果公司的太太太太爷爷的年龄，而且他自己觉得自己还是很有自制力的，比如说从不拖稿，在电脑前码字一码就是一天，而现在，他很愿意和奶糖桑花一个下午聊一聊曾经那些好玩的事情，似乎他笑得越开心，甜味儿也越浓。就这样总是从下午明媚的阳光聊到夜空缀上了繁星，他开始想，谁说当时的兔子要幻化成女孩子的呢。

现在在他心里，金博洋就是大白兔奶糖最完满的写照，不愧是奶糖精灵。

而金博洋，也慢慢开始察觉自己的不同。他从不逼羽生先生吃掉自己，一颗糖的职责就是等待，等待着被好好吃掉的那一天。可是他能感觉到自己原本僵硬的身体一点点的变得像人类一样，柔软灵活。他不知道这是怎么一回事，糖不就是应该硬硬的吗？他在糖袋子里见到的同伴们也都是硬的，变软的奶糖，会不会是坏掉了要被扔掉了呀？

他着急了，他可不想让羽生先生吃掉一颗坏了的糖啊！从来，从来没有一个人（僵尸）对一颗糖这样好，可是他又不敢告诉羽生先生，纵使在他的心里，羽生先生懂得很多很多事情，也一定会告诉自己解决方法，可是如果他知道自己坏掉了的话，会不会把自己抛弃呢？

不，羽生先生不会是那样的人…吧？

此时的羽生结弦，闷在书房查阅了不少书籍，里面也没有说过这种物品化形要怎样对待，翻阅了半天他就开始发火，生自己的气。我要是能在这里找到解决方法，我还用辗转的隐藏身份活这么久嘛！

羽生先生下楼来，闻到了熟悉的糖果味道，不由得咽了咽口水。看着金博洋正拿着剩下的面包渣喂小鸟，他询问着：

“博洋。”

“嗯。”

“吃掉你的话，你会消失吗？”

满以为会得到靠谱回答的羽生先生，看着金博洋明显是一副没有写作业还被老师叫起来回答问题的表情，决定还是不问了，转而深吸了一口奶糖的香味。

而此时的奶糖桑，心情越发慌乱了。

会不会已经察觉到我的味道变化了？是变酸了，还是变难闻了？

希望一切在不太糟的情况下结束，金博洋开始偷偷的寻找起对策来，尤其是当他发现羽生去买了一袋子大白兔奶糖，并且吃掉了一颗之后。

（4）

交稿回来的羽生先生，发现今天他的奶糖没有过来迎接他回家。

可甜味儿还在，而且很浓，比平时还要浓。他吸了吸鼻子，把特意带给金博洋的中式小点心放在茶几上，一步一步的寻找着香味的源头。

而当他推开房间的门，就看着一个小人儿钻在他的被窝里，从地上散落的衣衫来看，似乎也是光着身子的。

糖的味道从来没有这么浓过，他被熏得一时不太适应皱起了眉头，回过神来就看见被褥里的小孩儿眼睛水汪汪的，身子也抖得比之前更厉害。见状羽生先生连忙爬上床去，隔着被子搂住他，趁机呼吸着甜甜的空气。

“怎么啦，博洋？”

他的嗓音还是那样温柔，金博洋只觉得自己怕是落实了味道变奇怪的想法，越发觉得没法面对羽生了，连忙扭着身子想要避开他，却被捉住了不让动弹。

“不要走好吗？博洋超——好闻的，让我多闻一下吧。”

被僵尸先生闻着，不如说是舔过每一寸细腻的皮肤，金博洋只觉得自己更软了，要化在这张床上了。还没有被吃掉就要无疾而终的命运仿佛深深扼住了喉咙，他哭的稀里哗啦，抓着羽生的衣服去亲他。

羽生先生告诉过自己，亲亲是人类表达爱意的方式，他努力的想在自己被吃掉之前作为一颗糖告诉僵尸先生他说的故事多么有意思，南瓜汤又是多么好喝……可是羽生先生亲他要比自己亲的还用力，僵尸有些偏低的体温导致羽生的唇舌在接吻中格外有存在感，冰冰凉的舌头在金博洋口中搅动着，满足的吮吸小奶糖分泌出来的糖汁。要被吃掉的实感货真价实的包裹住了金博洋，他掀开隔在他们身体之间的被子，用光裸着的身子冲着羽生先生张开了怀抱。

“我…我帮你把我的糖纸剥掉了，请吃掉我吧。”

羽生先生低低的笑了出来，说来惭愧，他也是才想起来，人类似乎对于“吃掉我”这样的话赋予了情色的意味。于是他不再拒绝，用带着茧子的手掌抚摸着发软的身体，看着金博洋惊慌却又不敢多言的模样，心里越发喜欢了。

如果是这种“吃掉”的话，他可是百分百的乐意。

“要…要快点吃呀，变软了…就，就不好吃了……”

小孩软软糯糯的开口，羽生听见这话咬住他胸前的果实，竟觉得比任何吃过的糖果都要甜，一时没把持住多吸了几口，舌头抵着敏感的奶孔打着转，而后又含着乳尖含糊不清的说话。

“奶糖被吃掉的时候的确是会先变软，天天别急，没有变难吃的。”

想到他这番话是从什么体验而来，金博洋又想哭了。他自恃自己一定要比糖袋子里的普通同伴们要甜，却没想到最喜欢的羽生先生先吃掉的不是自己。委屈的搂住羽生的肩膀，用另外一边红缨去蹭他，再一次发出了请求。

“请让我变成你吃过的最甜的糖吧……比昨天你吃掉的另外一颗大白兔还要甜…呜……”

（5）

活的久，对一切的接受度也会变高。就像习惯了一个人居住的羽生先生会接纳金博洋成为家庭成员一样，此时此刻正认真的舔弄小奶糖高高昂起的性器，羽生先生已经不想去认真追究“这是不是正确的食用方法”。反正天天叫的挺开心的，也没叫停，那他就继续这样吃了。

原本是因为委屈而掉眼泪的金博洋，情绪开始逐渐转为欢愉。他想要忍住从自己口中发出的奇怪声响，侧着身子死死咬住枕头，眼尾都翘着羞人的红色，真的像极了小兔子。

这只小兔子还有虎牙呢，比普通兔子还要可爱。

他的精液会不会也是甜甜的呢。僵尸先生将那精巧的阴茎整个吞入口中，在听见他的天天拔高声调的甜叫同时，他似乎感觉手掌里细嫩的大腿肉变得更软了些，用口腔壁去细细的取悦他的话，奶糖香味就更浓郁了，仿佛他吃在嘴里的不光光是普通的奶糖，是一颗夹着牛奶心、只要一破开香味就会蔓延在唇齿间迟迟不消退的糖一般。

他真的好白，该说不愧是奶糖吗，浑身上下都白润润的，特别是现在身子也软了，羽生搂着他把阴茎往喉咙深处送的时候总是想到一个词“暖玉温香”，握着格外有肉的小屁股，他想到了今天为他买来的中式点心。多吃一些，会不会稍微多长一些肉？他的腰也够细的了，让人情不自禁的想多喂他东西吃。

小奶糖蹬着腿，颤抖于双腿之间的快感。他的一切常识抑或是道理全部都是由羽生先生给予的，所以他坚定不移的接受着来自他的一切，不说任何抗拒的话，反正羽生先生这样做一定有他的道理，他何必在此时此刻多言？

我都是要被他吃掉都没关系的了，不是吗？

况且，也真的挺舒服的。羽生没让他直接射出来，在紧要关头堵住了性器头部的小孔，转而去碰他湿漉漉的穴口。没能发泄出来的金博洋甚至也只是呜咽着挺了挺腰，而后配合的稍稍抬起屁股，把腿张得更大些。从刚刚的亲吻就能感觉到，僵尸先生的身体格外冷些，现在一根冰冰凉的手指头伸进了他的身体里，他本能的用湿热的软肉去捂他，也不知道会不会让他暖和点。

然而他心里还是疑问的，他了解的“吃掉”和这个不太一样，可是怎样吃的决定权在羽生不在他。搂紧了僵尸先生的脖子，他扑闪着睫毛任由羽生在他身体里搅出更多的糖汁。而另一边，手指在穴里灵活搅动着的羽生越发惊叹于奶糖精灵的身体构造，似乎是越被爱着，身体就会变得越来越柔软，肌肉也越发放松。刚刚他放进手指的时候，天天连眉头都没皱一下，身体里热切的迎接着他，几乎让他瞪大眼睛。

他明明记得最初拥抱金博洋的时候，他身上还硬梆梆的，可回想了一下昨天自己吃到的那颗奶糖，却又一下子理解了。

奶糖就是这种，要给予足够的耐心才会赠予你最大的甘美的食物啊。

“天天，在下一步之前，我要先和你说明白。”

羽生抽出了内里的全部手指，舔舐着沾上的透明甜水，明明是色情不已的场景，神情却很认真。金博洋几乎是在羽生一发出声音的瞬间就抬起头正视着他的眼睛，两眼还含着泪花。

“我现在做的事情，虽然也叫‘吃掉’，但是是要先喜欢你，才可以吃的。”羽生将小孩儿抱起来，让他整个人进入自己的怀里，“当然，天天得也先喜欢我，不然我也不能吃哦。”

（6）  
听到“不能吃”三个字的金博洋几乎是立刻落下眼泪来，还有他这么主动的糖嘛。他在自己家里的糖袋子可是最受宠的，每当有人来拿走糖果都会有哥哥姐姐护在他前头，哪有他还去上赶着让别人吃的道理。

我甚至连糖纸都给他剥好了！

可是喜欢就是一种这么奇怪的东西。金博洋完全没有感觉到不满，而是点着头告诉羽生他也喜欢他。虽然不知道下一步要做些什么……羽生先生总会讲给他听的，他等着。

将自己的性器慢慢的往里送，羽生小心翼翼的观察着小奶糖的表情，看着他没有不适的样子便稍稍加快速度顶到了底，连接处发出了“啪”的一声契合的响。而后稍有些冷的金博洋，拿起散在旁边的棉被，盖在了羽生身上。

这就是…被吃了吗？可是很舒服……

羽生觉得他这一生也就这一次是最突破底线的。他活了这么久，从来没觉得得到或者失去有那么重要。可是金博洋仿佛打碎了他所有的认知，看着床上这个脸颊绯红，喘息着再多吃他一点的奶糖精灵，他还是头一次产生了想要吃他一辈子的想法。

有这么一个完全信任自己，没有恶意，可以陪着自己度过漫长时光的小家伙，他觉得挺诱人的，连将来的日子都有了盼头。

“哈啊……羽生先生，里面……里面好胀……”

“舒服吗？不舒服我就停下来，不要勉强。”

“不要，没有不舒服……请您彻底地……”

不再忍耐的僵尸先生难得的放纵了自己的欲望，毕竟自己其实相当长一段时间没有做爱了，仅有的几次记忆太过遥远，他甚至忘了那几人的年岁性别和国籍，湮灭在记忆的深处。可是这个人，这个正抓住自己的肩膀毫不掩饰快感尖叫出声的他，倒是能永远的留在脑子里。

这挺好。他压着他大力的冲撞了几下，似乎刮到了最敏感的糖中心，金博洋尖叫着射出来了。浓稠的精液淌在他手心里，果不其然是牛奶的浓香，他眯起眼睛去亲他的眉眼和泪珠，下身毫不留情的继续碾压，把小奶糖的身子弄的越发软了，哭着说有点多他受不住，而羽生听话的慢下来之后又忍不住扭着身子勾他。一来二去了解了情况的羽生先生把着他的屁股就往里撞，他的天天到最后连求饶都说不出来，只能张开嘴巴放肆的叫出声。

“羽生先生…哈啊……喜欢您……”

最终他也是没射在他身体里。他本能的觉得会弄脏他的糖，也怕把他抱进浴室去清理的时候他化掉。在金博洋的再三保证下，他确保了惊悚片不会在他家浴缸发生，还是抱着他去洗了个热水澡。

（7）

醒来的金博洋就着羽生的手吃掉了一整盒绿豆糕。他一边吃一边告诉羽生，这些食物会一点都不浪费的在身体里转化成精灵需要的灵力，不会变成脂肪等副产品，听的羽生很是苦恼。

他还想让小人儿稍微长点肉呢。

但是东西还是要吃的。就像羽生无意间在一本古书里找到的一样，精灵吃的东西越多，攒的灵力越多，就能维持更久的寿命。从此他就多了对食物的兴趣，家里多了好几张外卖单。

金博洋向羽生先生学习了最喜欢的南瓜汤的烹饪手法，原本想要向他学习更多料理，但是羽生先生抱歉的表示他本人因为不需要吃人类的食物，只要吸收天地灵气就能活下去，他只会做一道万圣节特供南瓜汤。金博洋倒也不介意，让羽生陪着他去书城找中国菜谱，回来竟然做出了回锅肉，让羽生一个声称不食用人类食物的僵尸也吃了好几口。

他做出来的菜式总是很甜，于是想要吃点咸味的东西时他就只能带着手套学。羽生大手一挥说哪有这么麻烦，给他定了附近中餐馆的橘子鸡，金博洋尝了一口就吐出来了。

“不…不好吃。”

一开始自己上手做，羽生总是不放心的在旁边跟着，怕他切到手烫伤自己，渐渐的就不再担心了。金博洋的厨艺天分可比他高多了，一次出门交完稿甚至回来还能吃到热腾腾的新鲜饺子，他一脸“大恩大德无以为报”的表情吃掉了一大盘，把带回来的海鲜泡面递给金博洋。

“上次你说爱吃，我给你买了一箱。”

看他欢呼雀跃的去拆包装，羽生突然有了一种他正在过普通日子的感觉。往嘴里又塞了一个饺子，他感觉面还是甜甜的，更好吃了些。

网络上对羽生的写作评价开始发生转变，人们说从前他字里行间都透露着遗世独立的感觉，仿佛是旁观着一切却从不轻易参与。现在他的文字里带了烟火气，而且写HE越来越多，让那些从前被他的BE捅的失去理智的粉丝们感到不可思议，讨论的结果是，大大谈恋爱了。

金博洋渐渐的也不叫他“羽生先生”了，了解到越来越多的人类常识，再加上和羽生做过，他越发觉得羞耻起来。可若是叫起“羽生”，他看上去也不是很开心，慢慢的只叫“结弦”了，把“羽生先生”这个称呼留到了床上。

至于后来，收到奶糖族长老的信，说他因为被成功的吃掉可以永远维持人形，今天休息不做家务、正喝着爱人做给他的南瓜汤的金博洋开心的笑眯了眼睛，被听见笑声走过来的先生捉着小虎牙好一顿亲。

“那我就可以一直陪你啦。”

“那就今后多多关照，奶糖桑。”


End file.
